


Perfect Marks

by orphan_account



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee's surprisingly quite good at aftercare.
Relationships: Lee Sizemore/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Perfect Marks

Yawning, you lazily stretched, wonderfully aching from the waist down, a dull but dazzling throb around your throat and collarbone; Lee had been stressed with work, and when he finally came home to you, you had allowed him to relieve that stress any way he wanted. And God, were you glad that you did; you knew you would be covered in bruises and bitemarks, hickeys and fingerprints, in the morning, but knowing that he marked you up so much did nothing but excite you more. You shifted in the bed slightly, licking your lips and humming with contentment as you waited for him to return; he had gone to fetch the pyjamas you had left in the tumble dryer, as well as a select few other items - cigarettes, a bottle of water. 

No one would have guessed that someone as arrogant and self absorbed as Lee would be so good at aftercare, but then again, you knew him better than anyone else, and you knew that he cared and that he hated to think that he had gone too far. 

Half-asleep, you had only one eye open as you saw him come into the room; his face falling slightly and his brows furrowing when he saw the budding marks on your skin coming into bloom while he set the bottle down on the bedside table, careful not to topple the pyjamas that he had draped over his arm.

He frowned, able to feel the guilt bubbling in his stomach as it churned and twisted as he failed to take his eyes away from the marks. "Shit, I went too fucking far this time, didn't I?" 

You shook your head slowly, a soft and sleepy smile on your lips as you beckoned him closer, reaching out your hand and humming when he gently took it in his own, his fingers lacing with yours, the pyjamas falling to the edge of the bed. "No, you didn't… actually, it's kinda hot when you mark me up so much." 

Lee swallowed thickly, bringing his other hand up to trace the fingerprints on your neck as he looked into your eyes, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly where he swallowed so thickly. "Are you sure?" 

"Very," you chuckled dryly, voice hoarse from the pleasure of screaming his name in ecstasy. "I love it when you get possessive." 

He let a small and soft growl slip past his lips as he retracted his hand, grabbing the water bottle and offering it to you with a hum. "How are you feeling?" 

"Thirsty," you tittered, sitting upright and stretching, your joints clicking. "Achy, but in a good way… we haven't fucked like that in far too long." 

"And that's what worries me," he admitted quietly, reluctantly. "What if I did go too fucking far?" 

"I'd tell you," you assured, gulping down some water. "I wouldn't even hesitate to tell you." 

Lee nodded, letting your hand go and leaning over to grab the shirt and trousers, still vaguely warm, before helping you into them, his touch gentle and even sweet; he made sure to kiss every offending inch of skin that he had marked so perfectly. 

"I've missed you," he told you, biting at your bottom lip with a smirk. "Thank fuck I have you all to myself." 

"I've missed you, too," you yawned, aching to be in his arms and have him hold you tightly. "And you know that, no matter how long you're gone, I'll always be right here, yours and no one else's." 


End file.
